


[Podfic of] You'll only see my reflection

by Ktown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Stiles is fine, all that alpha craziness of last week was nothing. Right, he was definitely fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You'll only see my reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You'll only see my reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466030) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid). 



> If you may be triggered based on the archive warning please click the link to the story and read the notes to get a bit more detail, but be warned that they it will spoil the plot. 
> 
>  
> 
> My very good friend Dr_Fumbles_McStupid was nice enough to write this for me, so I podficced it for her. :)

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9u9j7vsaur685x2)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9u9j7vsaur685x2)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9u9j7vsaur685x2)

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9u9j7vsaur685x2) 

 

Streaming:


End file.
